Talk:Federation Marine
Many Problems Okay, so not only does this page of the wrong name (they are referred to as troopers all the time, and marine is only used in "Marine Task Force"). I had to type a dozen different titles to find this page, so I created a bunch of redirects. Also, the speculation on the page is horrific, things like "restricted movement" and "energized projectiles" are pure speculation, especially since the projectiles are the same in Corruption, even doing the same damage (the rounds do the same damage as the power beam). I realise that it's implied that these are ammunition rounds (mainly because of the noise and references to ammunition), but nothing in corruption says these aren't the same rounds. Finally, you need to provide better pictures. The one at the top is fine, obviously, and I can deal with the Corruption trooper image (at least until a cleaner one can be found), but the PED and Demolition images are too small and fuzzy, both can and should be replaced with cleaner and more depictive images. Look at the models in the logbook and use a capture card or something. 22:45, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, I don't have a problem with the name, I was wrong. 03:02, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Merge To discuss merging Galactic Federation trooper with this article, please do so here.--Richard 21:38, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yes it should, this article is small. MarioGalaxy2433g5 12:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Possible fanon The code for the infobox includes a line that reads "Notable Commanders: General Dyssia." This hasn't appeared in the page yet, probably because it doesn't mesh with the infobox, but even so, I don't ever remember hearing that name in conjunction with Metroid. And while the entire "Assault on Zebes" section is based on the backstory of Metroid and MZM, it's written with a non-canon amount of detail, especially regarding the unidentified corpse. Are these things safe to use as canon? --Rundus 06:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. Non-canon does not equal fanon. Fanon is anything that is not canon that does not meet the non-canon definition: licensed works that are not considered canon. For example, the Star Trek TV series and movies are considered the canon component, the animated series, video games, and comics are considered non-canon because they are licensed but do not fall into the canon part of the series, and everything else is fan-fiction. If the "Assault on Zebes" part comes from the e-manga or one of the Nintendo comics, it is non-canon and should be kept. However, I actually recently deleted the article on General Dysisa (I think that is what you mean), as it is non-licensed non-canon, making it fanon. Yes, the line is fuzzy, but it is safe to assume the above for this article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::All right, thanks. Sorry for whining so much about this. I guess I care about keeping out fanon a little too much. --Rundus 07:17, 13 December 2007 (UTC) The thing on the PED troopers back is a phazon supply; Someone said it was a jetpak it's not. Where do you think they get the PHapozn from? It even says it in the trailer. :You are right. It is a phazon supply, but it also consist of a jetpack which can make them fly. Most of the troopers got some sort of a jetpack on their equipment. You can see dead PED Marines who froze in the air while they were flying, onboard GFS Valhalla... - PED Marine 18:37 10. may 2008 (UTC) - Good hunting! Projectiles? When was it ever said that their weapons used projectiles? 71.255.71.176 03:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Well, any gun uses a projectile, it is just the matierial that changes, right? The GFS Olympus Fleet Isn't that fleet part of the Federation navy considering how they are orbiting and protecting Sector Zero (A federation navy base)? Well, yea. Appearances Appearance Federation marines appear in the beginning of metroid fusion, i believe, but it's not listed. am i mistaken? if not, would someone else mind adding it. i'm a bad editor. Similarities to Colonial Marines A while back I noticed Haley from Squad Bravo was sort of like Aliens' Hudson. I was thinking we should look at some of the Metroid marines and see if any more of the Aliens characters are similar. *Ripley - Samus *Newt - Baby *Gorman *Bishop - Adam (Samus/Ripley distrusts Adam (Fusion computer)/Bishop but later accepts him) *Apone *Hicks *Ferro *Dietrich *Hudson - Haley *Spunkmeyer *Vasquez - I was thinking Angseth but I don't know *Drake *Frost *Crow *Wierzbowski *Burke Let me know if you think any of these Marines have similar traits to Metroid characters (aside from Samus-Ripley, Baby-Newt, Adam-Bishop and Hudson-Haley. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Other M: Troops We need to make an intensive investigation of the difference between the troops from the prime series and other m. I have a feeling that the troops from Other M: are analagous to the army (judging by the Colonel's uniform). While Federation Marines are subservant to the Navy (Kind of similar to real life). 19:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) There's no investigation needed. These have admirals, those have colonels. These are called marines, those are called army. Their armor is different. Sakamoto said they are different. That's it. Dazuro 19:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well then the pics of "army" should be taken off this page. But their is still one major confusion, why is a COMMANDER (A navy rank with a navy uniform) leading thse troops, when he was shown to be leading a small fleet before this game. Though then again he was the commanding officer of the Federation Police. 19:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Good enough. At least Sakamoto took the time to explain instead of just saying "no, the Prime Troops don't exist". Dr.Pancake 19:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) "Commander is a naval rank which is also sometimes used as a military title depending on the individual customs of a given military service. Commander is also used as a rank or title in some organizations outside of the armed forces, particularly in police and law enforcement." Specifically, the GF seems to be modeled after Western military: "In the United States Army, the term "commander" is officially applied to the commanding officer of army units; hence, there are company commanders, battalion commanders, brigade commanders, and so forth." And Adam has been a Commanding Officer for some time now. And having a small fleet doesn't necessarily preclude him from being army; when the wars take place between multiple planets, they need a way to get to the hotspots fast. Dazuro 19:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it, I think Adam is a Special forces Officer who's simply put where he's needed. Still you have to admit there are some inconsistencies here. And lol Dr. Pancakes. 19:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No, he is not that, and there are no inconsistencies. Dazuro 19:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes there are. 20:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Care to explain what those might be, instead of just saying "lol no u"? Dazuro 21:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Besides the whole prime series being mostly ignored? What I just said about Malkovich, you don't agree with me so we'll just leave it that. A series that has gone this long and has changed art directors will obviously have plotholes and inconsistencies. 22:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) A lack of references to Prime does not mean inconsistency. And I provided quotes negating what you said about Malkovich. Dazuro 23:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Dazuro, I may be lurker, but I'm not new here. I know how you're like, so I'm not gonna feed on these flame wars that you like to start with "noobs" just to crush them under your heel. What I said abut Malkovich was a theory, all you said was "lol no" and said that there are no inconsistencies between that and the manga, which there are especially with his rank and branch of the military (General, Commander etc.) and the lack info on the subdivision of the military. Back to the original topic on hand, if Yoshi really said that they're not the same kind of troops (A.K.A not marines), then take out the photos here and just keep that info on the page of the 7th. Unless people want to create a page for the specific kind of troopers that they are. 23:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, stuff it. I have no interest in starting flamewars or "crushing noobs." I'm legitimately interested in what these alleged contradictions are. Your Adam contradiction holds no water whatsoever not because I said "lol no" but because I provided quotes and evidence from the game to clarify things. There are no contradictions about his branch (he's always been army), and ranks can change over time. There is no lack of info, there is an army and a marine corps, just like in real life. You are however correct that pictures of the army do not belong on a page about the marine corps. Dazuro 02:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Being called General first and Commander later is not normal. And while I'm on the side that he's probably on the army, his uniform is navy-ish unlike the Colonel who's very army like. Oh by the way I'm a USAF E-4 in real life, and since I observed the IRL dress uniforms I can say, form my experience, that there is a problem with Adam, his uniform and his rank. What we can assume then, after thinking it clearly, is that he's still a general, they simply call him Commander (since he's their CO) and he is the army. Of course this still leaves the issue with the uniform, although I suppose sometimes some army officers wear it (the hat specifically). Adam still screams Navy to me, but whatever. And lasty Dazuro, stop being rude and unpleasent. The admins have warned you about this before. Edit: This script error, no matter how many times I delete it keeps showing up. 02:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well pardon me for getting defensive when your first words are "I know you like to flame people." But clearly, I'm the rude one here. Yes, Adam does dress as though he is a naval officer, but this is also a futuristic society, and a different army/navy branch than you're used to. This is the Galactic Federation Army, not the United States Air Force. Uniforms can change over time. And Adam is explicitly referred to as a Commanding Officer many times, and he is explicitly said to be with the Army, and troops just like his are seen with a Colonel. All signs point to army. Him wearing an unorthodox uniform is hardly a contradiction. When's the last time you saw someone wearing the Zero Suit in the army? Do your fellow soldiers wear bright blue powered armor with giant yellow visors? Dazuro 02:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 66.50.175.139 ... or whatever your real name is, Dazuro isn't acting rudely right now :P I know whats going on in your head right now because me and Dazuro had a conversation like this before :P so I suggest you two to stop "flaming" and make a polite resolution. Metroid101 02:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright Metroid, fine I won't take his attitude personally then and won't comment further on the matter. Samus worked for FP, which all seem to be unique characters that don't necesarily follow a dress code (Kreatz, Mauk). The Uniform is inconsistent, it bothers me and I'm sure I'm not the only one. And no, my fellow "Airman" do not. And that would also be a combat uniform, not the dress uniform (which he is wearing). He has a different uniform than the colonel, their uniforms wouldn't be that different since there is a small gap in their ranks. 03:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, Metroid is a game, so, its not going to be 100% accurate to real life (because, you don't see a giant floating parasite sucking your life out of your brain everyday), you can add it to the trivia if you would like to Metroid101 11:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) So there's really a difference? I just thought the only difference was an artistic one. Land Shark7896 12:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Could be, it still bothers me, but whatever. 14:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Probably is a difference; but we do not have enough information at this time to further develop this. There is an article for the Federation Ground Army now up so please, feel free to edit it. Possible Flight Marine? Near the end of the GFS valhalla there is a federation marine being absorbed by phazon, he has a strange wing like structure attached to his back. It doesn't look anything like the ped enhancement. his scan just says how he died no information to say his rank or equipment. does anyone know what this is? ZGWolf 18:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible, although it might just be venting equipment for the backpack. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I respectfully disagree. How else could they have been floating in the air right there? The gravity genorators on the valhalla were still operational. They must have been jetpack troops attempting to use said jetpacks to fly and attack The Space Pirates. (To little avail). Why does 'Federation Army' redirect here? The troops in Metroid: Other M belong to the Federation Army, according to an article I read a long time ago in addition to the more credible and more recent source of thetranslated concept art . It could be a mistranslation, but according to an above topic Yoshio Sakamoto also claimed they were different from the marines. And the Federation Army Battle Suit page also seems to claim that the Army is separate from the Marines. So shouldn't there be a separate page?1upD 14:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Do you wanna create a separate page for the Federation Army and get an admin to kill the redirect? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento']]~ 15:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There is now a page. Check Out the Federation Ground Army. No sources? I apologise if this resurrects some old debates, but I'm noticing a lack of sources for certain aspects of this article. In particular, I am currently focused on the part that states "The Galactic Federation Army is a separate military branch of the Federation, seen in Metroid: Other M." Now, real military structure aside, I notice some people online and in this very talk page have stated that Yoshio Sakamoto himself stated that they were different kinds of troops and I notice that someone has cited that the translated concept art also states this. If this is indeed the case, then either should be an a very good source that would instantly put this to rest and could be linked as a reference in the article, but having spent a considerable amount of hours today looking for either of these sources... I have yet to find either. Could somebody please show where this information is coming from? I'm sorry if I've somehow just simply missed it, but I feel that sources are important to prevent the spread of misinformation, so it would be great if somebody could point out the inteview or artwork in question. Council of Eight (talk) 04:18, November 29, 2019 (UTC)